1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink fin assembly structure, more particularly to a heat sink suitable for various computer chip sets or processors. Each fin is interlocked and connected with another thereby reducing the cost.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that computer chip sets or processors generate high heat while operating. The faster the speed is, the higher the watts of driving electricity are; the higher the temperature will be. If the temperature of computer chip sets or processors is too high, the operation thereof will be affected causing crashes of computers.
A conventional heat sink assembly includes a plurality of upright and parallel heat sink fins located on the top of an aluminum base above the chip sets or processors extending upward. The heat from chip sets or processors is transmitted to a plurality of heat sink fins after being absorbed by the base and then performs heat exchange with cold air in the interspace between heat sink fins thereby achieving the purpose of heat dissipation. In addition, a fan is installed above the heat sink in some types of heat sinks, which speeds up the airflow in the interspace thereby accelerating heat dissipation and decreasing the temperature of chip sets or processors. The heat sinks with an alternate fan are also applied within the scope of the present invention.
The conventional heat sink structure is manufactured by the well-known method of aluminum extrusion and then cut and processed to an appropriate size in order to fit the size of chip sets or processors. The technology of said extruded aluminum heat sinks has the disadvantages of slow production and subsequently high cost. Furthermore, the interspace between heat sink fins can not be too narrow so as to prevent molds from broken by the heavy pressure during extrusion, which indirectly limits the numbers of heat sink fins. The fewer the heat sink fins are, the less the heat dissipating area will be and thereby the slower the dissipating speed will be. Nonetheless, extruded aluminum heat sinks can only made out of molds, which can not be conveniently modified after manufactured. This also poses limitation in the size of the extruded aluminum heat sinks.
Having said disadvantages, conventional extruded aluminum heat sinks have been gradually unable to cope with the increasing speed of the chip sets or processors.
Specifically, the present invention, a heat sink fin assembly structure, provides a plurality of heat sink fins installed upright and parallel on the base seat of a heat sink, which are manufactured individually and then interlocked as needed. A lateral rim on the bottom portion of a piece-shaped main body of the heat sink fin extends to form a connection piece. A plurality of position holes are drilled on the connection piece; side rims thereof bend upwards to form a number of position pieces and holding pieces. The position pieces on the first heat sink fin insert through the position holes of the second heat sink fin and thereby the position pieces and holding pieces of the first heat sink fin hold and lock both sides of the bottom portion of the shaped-piece main body of the second heat sink fin. Therefore, the first and second heat sink fins are interlocked with each other.
Having said interlocking and connecting structure between heat sink fins prevents heat sinks from molding and extrusion thereby accelerating the production speed. Furthermore, heat sink fins can be massively produced by pouching technology thereby achieving the effectiveness of low cost, which is the first advantage of the present invention.
Since a plurality of heat sink fins are assembled by interlocking and connecting, the quantity of heat sink fins can be adjusted if needed. This is the second advantage of the present invention.
Furthermore, the connection piece extended from the lateral rim on the bottom portion of every heat sink fin is for another heat sink fin to assemble. Therefore, the narrower the width of the connection piece is, the smaller the interspace between two adjacent heat sink fins will be, so the quantity of heat sink fins available on the heat sink will increase and the heat dissipating area will increase relatively and the heat dissipating process will be more efficient. This is the third advantage of the present invention.
To enable a further understanding of the structure and functions of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by detailed description of the most preferred embodiment of the present invention.